


Siren's Call

by Angelofmusic46



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He almost goes after Lindo oh boy, I'm sorry I killed Ritsuka, Siren Urie Sogami, Urie is sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofmusic46/pseuds/Angelofmusic46
Summary: A siren realises that he is bored, and decides to amuse himself by choosing a new victim.





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

The ship sailed slowly over the waves, its passengers enjoying the sun and ocean breeze, and relaxing on their vacation. One girl leaned over the side, pointing out a pod of dolphins to her brother, who smiled and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall off.  
No one knew of the dangerous creature lurking under the boat.  
The siren laid on the bottom of the ocean in a patch of seaweed, the tendrils caressing his scales and tangling in his orange hair. There was nothing to be done today, and he hated it. He exhaled, watching the bubbles float to the surface and flicked his tail absentmindedly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was bored.  
A dark shape drifted in front of the sun, stirring him from his thoughts. It was rare that a ship passed through his territory, and he was glad for the disturbance. It had been so long since he took a human. He swam up and lazily circled the ship, occasionally poking his head up to choose a victim.  
The red-haired human boy was quite pretty, though he didn't want to take his chances. The female humans always fell easily to his charms. The siren went around again and looked up.  
That one.  
A girl was leaning over the edge, looking at something in the distance. She was a pretty little human, that much he could tell from a distance. It was time to begin his plan.  
The siren leaped out of the water, splashing loudly and flicking his fin up so he knew she would see it. He followed under the ship, trying to determine the perfect opportunity to strike. He needed to wait until she was alone, and would not be disturbed as he lured her. The way humans were so easily enchanted had always amused the siren, almost as much as he enjoyed watching them struggle in his grasp.   
That was always the best part; seeing the life fade from their eyes as their lungs were drained of oxygen, watching them go limp the farther down he dragged them. Human life was so fragile, and he was fascinated by how easy it was to take it. It was something an immortal creature like himself could never understand.  
The sun set below the horizon, painting the sky and sea a brilliant red, and the siren decided it was time to act. The girl was there again, watching the sunset, a calm smile on her face. He dove down, then swam as hard as he could and jumped, latching on to the side. He hated doing this part. His tail always got in the way, and it was so heavy. The more the times changed, the harder it was for him to get to the top of ships. He may be better at it than he was a hundred years ago, but this cold, slippery material was harder to climb than the sturdy wood he had grown used to. It was no match for his claws though.  
The siren finally reached the railing of the ship, and positioned himself a few feet away from the girl. She had not noticed him yet, but the siren was about to change that.  
"Lovely evening, isn't it, my dear?"  
She turned towards him and gasped. He smiled charmingly at her, and she came closer. His yellow eyes shone as he began to lure his prey.  
"I prefer the view from down below"  
She blushed slightly at his comment, and caught sight of his tail. She gasped quietly.  
"Oh, are you a merma-"  
"Yes, it would seem so," He cut her off, casually waving his tail. The siren knew about the stories humans told, about similar creatures called "mermaids". He thought it was strange, to imagine something dangerous as calm and sweet.  
She stared at him in wonder, and he noticed her eyes were a beautiful gold.  
"Was it you that I saw?" She asked.  
"Hm, I believe it was, love. And do you know why?"  
He gently turned her face to look at him, gazing into her eyes.  
"Because I wanted you to."  
Her eyes began to glaze over as she stood spellbound. The siren had her right where he wanted her, and he decided to play with his victim a bit more.  
"Stay with me, dearest. I'll keep you forever in my arms, and no one will love you more than I will"  
His voice was smooth as silk as he whispered sweet nothings to her, and she fell even more under his spell. The siren stroked the side of her face, then trailed his hand down her neck and pulled her against him. His other arm reached behind her back, and was about to pull her over when suddenly the door leading below deck flew open, revealing the red-haired boy.  
"Ritsuka, no!" He cried, rushing towards them.  
The girl snapped out of her trance, but it was too late. The siren leaned back, dragging himself and Ritsuka off the ship and down into the sea. She screamed, her outstretched hand inches away from the boy's, and she disappeared below the waves.  
The siren tightened his grip as Ritsuka struggled against him. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her eyes wide with fear. That was a beautiful expression on her, and the siren decided he wanted to see more of it. Turning her towards him, he kissed her, teasing her lips open to blow air into her lungs. It would only last her a few minutes, but she didn't know that.  
Ritsuka began to cough up water and take deep breaths of the air provided to her.  
"Why did you do this?" She asked in between gasps. The siren chuckled and gently caressed her face.  
"Because I love you, and I want you to stay with me, dear Ritsuka," he purred.  
"I'm sorry, I can't," she said, breaking away from him and swimming back to the surface. The siren watched her leave, noticing that she wasn't a very strong swimmer and decided to have some fun with this. Just as Ritsuka was almost to the surface, the siren grabbed her ankle and dragged her back down. He kissed her again, this time stealing what little air she had left. She tried to swim back up but it was too late. The siren watched with a smile as she sank down, her lungs filling with water and her hand reaching towards the sunlight. Just how he liked it. She looked up at him and mouthed a single word.  
"Why?"  
He took her hand and pulled her against him, curling his tail around her legs, and lay her in the patch of seaweed. Just as Ritsuka's eyes drifted shut and her heart stopped beating, he whispered one final answer to her.  
"Because I love to watch them break."

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I was toying with the idea of making Lindo the siren, and Rem his victim, but with less romance-y stuff. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment! And my Tumblr is phantomhydeoftheopera if you want to talk!


End file.
